Stara Ziemia/II/V
Blady, cichy świt wstawał ponad Tatrami... Nyanatiloka siedział nieruchomy, jakby zastygły, twarzą ku zachodzącemu Księżycowi zwrócony. Oczy miał przymknięte, dłonie zaplecione około kolan. Zimna rosa poranku pokrywała ciało jego na wpół nagie i lśniła ściekając kroplami po długich, czarnych włosach. Kilka świerków rozłożystych, chwiało się nad nim w wietrze, zawiewającym czasem od turni, których szczyty poczynały już różowieć w pierwszych promieniach wschodzącego gdzieś za skałami słońca. Cisza była doskonała, świat cały obejmująca; zdawało się, że usnął w niej nawet potok daleki, nie śmiejąc szmerem mącić tej przedziwnej godziny łaski zamyślenia. Nyanatiloka, nie wznosząc powiek, poruszał z wolna wargami, jakby się modlił szeptem Istocie wszechrzeczy. — Bądź pozdrowione, niebo — mówił cicho — bądź pozdrowiona, Ziemio i duszo moja, które wszystkie jednym jesteście, pomyśleniem stworzone, w pomyśleniu żywe... Dzięki ci, duszo moja, że czujesz niebo i ziemię, dzięki ci, żeś zrozumiała swój prapoczątek i wiesz, że końca ci nigdy nie będzie! Wraca wszystko do morza, do obfitości i mocy i kropla żadna nie jest stracona, choćby na piasek padła lub skały, ale długa jej droga i praca mozolna. Nie skróci się obieg rzeczy doczesnych, bo niczym jest czas, i żywot ponadeń jest wzniesiony — nie zmniejszy się brzemię pracy ani mąk, bo nie tam patrzy dążący do prapoczątku swego duch. O, duszo moja, bądź pochwalona w przedwiecznej i niezniszczalnej, wszechogarniającej istocie swojej, że nauczyłaś się patrzeć ponad czas i męczarnię bytowania ku morzu i źródłu wszystkiego — jednemu!« Kamień gdzieś zerwał się u szczytu skał i runął w przepaść, lawinę całą głazów pociągając za sobą. Załoskotało dalekie echo i zgasło w wąwozach. Blask słoneczny opadał coraz niżej; złociły się w nim już rozległe pola piargów ponad halami i wierzchołkami najwyższych limb, do skrzesanego zbocza poprzyczepianych. W toni fijoletowej stawu przeglądało się niebo coraz jaśniejsze i złote na nim kawały górskich czół... Nyanatiloka z wolna rozwarł oczy. Tuż u stóp jego przy ognisku wygasłym leżał Jacek w płaszcz przed nocnym chłodem owinięty i spał. Włosy jego kędzierzawe rozrzucone były po mchu wilgotnym; zgiętym ramieniem zakrył oczy, ale usta widać było rozchylone w sennym oddechu, od chłodu nieco przybladłe. Buddysta patrzył nań długo z dziwną, smutną serdecznością w zadumanym wzroku. — Gdybyś ty wyjść mógł poza ciało swoje — szeptał znów — gdybyś zdołał zrozumieć, jaka jest twoja droga... Tak mi się zdaje, żem jako perłę znalazł duszę twoją, a powinienem ją uczynić kroplą wody przeczystej, w słońcu mgłą się na wszechświat rozpływającej. A nie przeto, iżbym miał jakikolwiek inny obowiązek oprócz dbania o rozwój własny, lecz że żal mi piękności przyćmionej i pochowanej mocy najwyższej... Nad nimi, na skałach wysoko, odzywały się wróble skalne, dziobiące dojrzałe siemię górskich ziół — gdzieś na zboczu przeciwległym zabrzmiał ostry, porywczy gwizd ukrytego w trawach świstaka. Trójświatowiedny poruszał jeszcze jakiś czas ustami bez głosu; jakby tylko myśli modlitewnej drżeniem warg wtórując — aż wreszcie wyciągnął rękę i dotknął lekko ramienia śpiącego. Jacek zerwał się szybko i usiadł, przeciągając członki zesztywniałe. Naraz obejrzał się dokoła z wyrazem zdumienia najwyższego. — Gdzie my jesteśmy? — Na stokach Żabiego. Patrz, turnie Mięguszowieckie przeglądają się w Morskim Oku... Stał już na nogach. — Skąd ja się tutaj wziąłem? Zamajaczyło mu jakby przez sen przypomnienie, że dnia wczorajszego wieczorem we własnym domu rozmawiał z Nyanatiloką o ukochanej puszczy tatrzańskiej... Dłońmi przycisnął czoło. Tak, pamięta dobrze! Miał wrażenie, że wsparty o biurko swoje zasypia, a potem śnił mu się ogień, w żywicznym lesie rozłożony, i Księżyc, płynący ponad szczytami... Śniło mu się... a teraz... Pojrzał po sobie. Płaszcz mu opadł z ramion; odziany był, jako przyszedł był wczoraj do domu: w ubranie miejskie, codzienne... Rzucił okiem, czy nie dojrzy gdzie samolotu swego, którym by go Hindus przewieźć mógł we śnie. Pusto było naokół; zioła jesienne, rosą zimną pokryte, stały równo — nie znać było na nich nawet śladu stopy, jak gdyby oni, przychodząc tutaj, nogami ziemi nie tykali. — Skąd ja się tutaj wziąłem? — powtórzył. — Mówiliśmy wczoraj o Tatrach. — rzekł Nyanatiloka skromnie, a nieco wymijająco... — Zmarzłeś. Pójdźmy się ogrzać ku schroniskom w dole. Jacek nie ruszał się z miejsca. — Czyż mówić o czym wystarcza?... — Nie. Ale myśleć. Duch stwarza sobie otoczenie, którego chce. Pomyślenie jest prawdą jedyną. — Przeniosłeś mnie tutaj wolą swoją? — Nie sądzę, bracie, aby tak było. Zdaje mi się, owszem, że bezwzględnie rzecz biorąc, jesteśmy tam, gdzieśmy byli. Zmieniła się tylko rzeczywistość zmysłów naszych... To mówiąc, Nyanatiloka szedł raźno naprzód, roztrącając nagimi kolanami zioła bujne i strząsając czołem rosę z obwisłych smrekowych gałązek. Jacek postępował za nim w milczeniu i szukał mimo woli jakiegoś wybiegu dla siebie, którym by mógł wobec własnego rozumu upozorować to niepojęte przeniesienie się nie wiadomo kiedy z dalekich równin Mazowsza w serce tatrzańskich gór. Uderzał się w czoło kilkakrotnie, aby się upewnić, że nie śpi — próbował wiązać szeregi myśli logiczne i subtelne, zupełnej wymagające trzeźwości. Posłyszał głos, mówiący doń: — Czy nie chcesz, bracie, abyśmy tutaj zostali? Mówiłeś wczoraj w pracowni swojej, że to miejsce jedyne, gdzie mógłbyś być i rozmyślać, i sobą samym żyć... — Boję się, żem jednak jeszcze nie dojrzał do tego — szepnął Jacek. Oto strach mnie przejmuje na samą myśl... Wzrokiem obejmował wszystko niezmiernie wyraźnie, jasno — i dziwił się jeno, że gdy usta otworzy, słyszy swój głos, jakby z dala skądś przychodzący... Czuł, że Nyanatiloka zatrzymał się i patrzy nań teraz — i ogarnął go wstyd, żeby myśli jego utajonej nie spostrzegł tymi czarodziejskimi oczyma... Schylił się dla ukrycia twarzy i zerwał rosnącą u nóg gałązką goryczki, kwiatem ciemnobłękitnym pokrytą. — Aza miała być dzisiaj u mnie — myślał — tak w liście pisała... Żal mu się zrobiło, że nie jest teraz w swojej pracowni, chociaż wczoraj uciec był rad przed zapowiedzianą wizytą. Wyprostował się z gałązką zerwanego kwiatu w ręce i oczy wzniósł. Zdumienie piorunujące, straszne, z przerażeniem graniczące schwyciło go za pierś. Był w swoim pokoju — przed stołem zarzuconym papierami, wobec książek swoich i obrazów. — Nyanatiloka! Nikt mu nie odpowiadał; sam był. Przez rolety podniesione wpływało zimne światło poranne, gwar rozbudzonej już ulicy dochodził z dołu. - Śniłem! — szepnął Jacek z ulgą i wzniósł rękę do czoła. — Zasnąłem był widocznie przy rozmowie wczoraj w fotelu i... Skoczył w tył. Dojrzał we własnej dłoni, na wysokość oczu wzniesionej, kwitnącą gałązkę goryczki świeżą, błyszczącymi kroplami rosy jeszcze pokrytą... Palce rozwarł z przerażeniem tak szybko, że kwiat z nich wypuszczony upadł na dywan tuż obok stóp jego, odzianych w buty przemoczone i zwalane. Lśniły na czarnej ich skórze rosą przyklejone drobne listeczki borówek i iglice smreków uschnięte... Ubranie jego całe miało ostry zapach żywicznego dymu, jak kiedy się noc przy watrze z kosodrzewiny przepędzi. Postąpił ku fotelowi i usiadł na nim zwolna, głowę wspierając na ręku. — Czymże jest — myślał — wszystko, co widzimy, czymże jest tak zwana rzeczywistość życia, jeśli ja siedzę tutaj w tej chwili z górskim kwiatem w ręce i nie wiem po prostu, co się to stało i jak to było możliwe?... Mówił Nyanatiloka (wszakże mnie się nie śniło!?), że nie my się w takich wypadkach z miejsca na miejsce przenosimy, lecz stwarza sobie duch otoczenie wedle woli — ale przecież ja przed chwilą nie duchem jeno tyłem w Tatrach, lecz z ciałem mym i z tym ubraniem nawet, które mam na sobie, rosą pokryte i kawałkami zielska leśnego, przesiąkłe żywicznym dymem watry na noc rozpalonej?... Czyż jest na świecie jakakolwiek teoria, która by mogła usprawiedliwić to zamieszanie i nieporządek ten w wypadkach? Lord Tedwen istnienie świata fizycznego — jako pozoru tylko złudnego — udowodnił po prostu, ale nie odebrał przeto temu, co się staje, niewzruszonych praw, nie wyrwał z głębi naszych człowieczych dusz przekonania o porządku istnienia i stawania się... Nie wiem nic! nie wiem zgoła nic! Ścisnął głowę rękami i trwał tak przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, usiłując już nie myśleć nawet o tym. Zachrzęściała poza nim w ścianie metalowa skrzyneczka, którą mu z centralnego urzędu wprost do domu ranną pocztę przesyłano. Wstał i aby myśl rozerwać, dotknął sprężyny, skrytkę zamykającej.. Paczka papierów wysypała się na stolik — były to przeważnie karty niewielkie, na których obok nazwiska zapisano tylko numer jakiś i godzinę, o której wysyłający pragnie rozmówić się z Jego Ekscelencją telefonicznie... Jacek przerzucał te karty prędko, nie myśląc prawie o tym, co robi. Myśl jego wbrew woli wracała uporczywie do zdarzeń nocy ostatniej, niezdolna zatrzymać się na doniesieniach mniej i więcej ważnych, które miał w ręku. Nareszcie jedna rzecz zajęła go żywiej. Było to codziennie przysyłane mu sprawozdanie kierownika zakładów, którym polecił wedle planów najściślejszych nowy »wóz księżycowy« dla siebie zbudować. Dyrektor donosił, że robota postępuje zwolna, ale pewnie, i on spodziewa się za dwa lub trzy miesiące oddać Jackowi pojazd do drogi gotowy. Dwa lub trzy miesiące! Drgnął niecierpliwie. — Tak długo czekać wprost niepodobna! Jeżeli Marek tam, na Księżycu, pomocy jego potrzebuje, to może ona być już spóźniona — a przy tym... co tu może zajść w tym czasie, nim on zdąży wyjechać! Czyż nie ma już innego środka nad ten wóz, w przestrzeń ścieśnionymi wyrzucony gazami?... Obejrzał się. Za nim siedział w fotelu Nyanatiloka, milczący, spokojny, jak zawsze. Jacek przywykł już był tak do jego niespodziewanego i dziwnego pojawiania się w różnych miejscach i najczęściej wtedy, gdy o nim myślał, że nie okazał już nawet zdziwienia. Przystąpił jeno żywo ku niemu. — Mówiłeś kiedyś — zaczął bez wstępu — że dla woli nie ma przeszkód mniejszych lub większych — że jeśli pokonała jeden milimetr przestrzeni, to już pokonać potrafi i tysiące mil... — Tak myślę, bracie. — Byliśmy dziś w nocy w Tatrach, nie ruszając się niby stąd... — Tak myślę. — Byliśmy tam naprawdę. Leży na mym stole łodyga goryczki, kwiatem okryta świeżym... Jestem pewien, że ją zerwałem dziś rano na stokach Żabiego.. Nyanatiloka! — Słucham cię, bracie. — Ja chcę być na Księżycu — dzisiaj! za godzinę, natychmiast! Być nie we śnie, ale rzeczywiście, jak w Tatrach dziś byłem, i móc tam działać. — Nie wiem, czy zdołasz tego dokazać. — Zrób to ty! dopomóż mi! Nyanatiloka potrząsł głową z wolna i stanowczo. — Nie. — Dlaczego? Ja chcę, ja cię proszę o to! — Nie. Nie teraz... — Więc nie możesz zrobić tego widocznie! Snadź mądrość twoja cała i potęga polegają jedynie na robieniu figlów i sprowadzaniu omamień. Urwał. Wstyd mu się zrobiło tego, co mówił — spojrzał na Nyanatilokę z obawą. Mędrzec buddyjski patrzył nań pobłażliwie i uśmiechał się nieznacznie. — Daruj! — szepnął Jacek. — Nie mam ci nic do darowania, bracie mój... — Uniosłem się... — Przecież to zabawne — dodał po chwili, siadając z wolna na krześle — że mówię do ciebie tak, jakbym ci właśnie miał za złe, że cudów działać nie możesz... Zamilkł szybko, przypomniawszy sobie, że jednak to, co ten buddysta już niejednokrotnie przed oczyma jego czynił, cudem bywało jednak... — Nic nie rozumiem! — rzekł głośno, chociaż mówił tylko do siebie samego. Nyanatiloka spoważniał. — A jednak mógłbyś to, bracie, zrozumieć tak łatwo, gdybyś tylko chciał... — Działasz cuda! — Nie. Cudów nie działam. Nie działa cudów w ogóle nikt z tej prostej przyczyny, że nie jest zgoła cudem panowanie ducha nad pozorem i nie wykracza poza zakres praw Bytu odwiecznego... A jeśli ci odmawiam... — Tak, dlaczego mi odmawiasz? — powtórzył Jacek. — Posłuchaj mnie. Nyanatiloka przysiadł się ku niemu i dłonie obie wsparłszy na poręczy krzesła, mówić począł, oczu od twarzy jego nie odwracając: — Chcesz się dostać bezzwłocznie na Księżyc za przyjacielem swoim na skutek posłyszanych wieści. Dopomogłem ci już raz myślą tam być i patrzeć duszy oczyma na czyny twego przyjaciela, ale ciebie to nie zadawalnia. Chciałbyś tam być tym kształtem marnym owinięty, który nazywasz swym ciałem — z możnością udzielania się innym, wykonywania pewnych ruchów, słowem: działania, tak jak ty jeszcze działanie w tej chwili rozumiesz. Nie sądzę, aby to było potrzebne i duszy twojej pomogło — a przecież o co innego zgoła nie chodzi. — Owszem, chodzi o przyjaciela mojego, który pomocy mej może potrzebuje. — Co mu ty pomożesz? Czy weźmiesz z sobą maszynę swoją zabójczą i zniszczysz Księżyc cały, aby jego ocalić, jeśli mu co zagraża? Czy ty zresztą wiesz, co się tam dzieje naprawdę? Mówiłeś wczoraj w przytomności mojej z karłami i wnioskujesz z tego, coś od nich usłyszał, że przyjaciel twój Marek z zamiarem czy wbrew zamiarowi — wdał się niespodziewanie w los księżycowego ludu i wpływa osobą swą na jego dzieje. Cóż chcesz teraz zrobić? Stanąć przy nim i dopomóc mu, aby się prędzej stało na Księżycu wszystko tak, jako jest na Ziemi?! Czy sądzisz; że dobre jest rzeczywiście to, co jest tu u was? — Może Marka trzeba z niebezpieczeństwa wybawić — wtrącił Jacek wymijająco. — Po co? A jeśli taki los jego, który wziął już na siebie? Nie przeszkadzaj mu umrzeć, bo może właśnie tego jest mu potrzeba. Jestżeś pewien, że przyjaciel twój więcej zdziałać może żyw i sam niźli jasna jaka o nim legenda, która z pokoleń pójdzie w pokolenia? Czy chcesz ją przerwać w zaczątku? Zniweczyć? Uniemożliwić? Podszedł ku siedzącemu ze schyloną głową Jackowi i dłonie mu obie z tyłu wsparł na ramionach. — Słuchaj mnie! Nie myśl o Księżycu, nie myśl o globach zaziemskich: dość rychło je poznasz! Nie przeszkadzaj temu, co się dzieje, choćbyś miał moc, choćbyś nawet miał moc! Nie trzeba przeszkadzać niczemu, bo nie o to chodzi, co się dokoła nas dzieje, lecz o to, ku czemu we wnętrzu własnym dążymy... Jacek uniósł głowę. Czuł za sobą postać stojącego Nyanatiloki, ale oczu nie odwracał ku niemu, jeno wytężył je kędyś w zamyśleniu na ścianę przeciwległą, kędy portretów kilka wisiało. — Skąd ty wiesz, że nie idzie mi o siebie samego? — rzekł. — Może ja właśnie chcę uciec? — Nie ucieczesz. W twarz trzeba pojrzeć wszystkiemu i wszystko przejść, nie odwróciwszy się. Bez wysiłku, bez radości nawet. Być sobą. Pochylił się jeszcze więcej. Jacek nie był już pewien, czy głos jego słyszy, czy tylko szelest myśli swych własnych, tamtego dziwną podnietą wzbudzonych. — Osiąga się wszystko wtedy dopiero, gdy się nie żąda, nie pragnie niczego. Beznamiętnym trzeba się stać, jak wszechświat — jak światło niezatroskanym — wiedzącym, a nie badającym, jak Bóstwo Myśli Jacka szły gdzieś w dal nieokreśloną i rozwiewną. Wiedzącym, a nie badającym! Stworzycielem prawdy własnej, będącej zarazem prawdą wszechświata, który się zamknął w człowieku — Zamiast poszukiwaczem cudzych prawd, co niczym się okazują, i pustką, i pozorem!... A prawda własna — to wiara! Jakakolwiek wiara, ale twórcza, mocna, stworzona w duchu i niewątpliwa — a właśnie przez to prawdą niewzruszoną będąca! To znaczy: wiedzieć, a nie badać! Tworzyć, a nie szukać. Myśleć, a nie wątpić. Nie poddawać się, a czuć; nie pragnąć, a chcieć! Gdzie droga do cudu takiego? Nyanatiloka powiedział raz: »Trzeba się nauczyć być samotnym w pośrodku gwaru i ciżby, jako na puszczy głuchej jeszcze samotnymi być nie umiecie«. Nad Nilem to mówił, Medy od zwalisk chramu Izydy powracała Aza... — Ekscelencjo... Drgnął i zerwał się żywo. Lokaj stał we drzwiach nieruchomy, wyprostowany. — Co tam? — Niepokoiliśmy się, że Ekscelencja na noc nie zeszedł do swojej sypialni... Jacek rzucił ręką niecierpliwie. — Co słychać? — Pani Aza... — Co? Przybyła? — Tak jest. Osobnym pociągiem dziś rano. Chcieliśmy zbudzić Ekscelencję wedle polecenia, ale sypialnia była pusta, tu zaś nie śmieliśmy wchodzić. — Gdzie jest pani Aza? — Wskazano jej przygotowane od paru dni pokoje. Kazała oświadczyć, że za godzinę będzie na śniadaniu i spodziewa się spotkać Waszą Ekscelencję... Po odejściu lokaja Jacek zwrócił oczy na twarz Nyanatiloki. Patrzył nań pilnie, jakby chcąc wybadać, jakie na nim zrobiła wrażenie ta wieść o przybyciu w odwiedziny śpiewaczki sławnej, ale lico jego spokojne było, pogodne i zastygłe, jak zawsze. Zwykły uśmiech nawet nie schodził mu z warg, w oczach nie było oburzenia, smutku ani nawet pobłażania... — Czy zejdziesz zaraz na dół, bracie? — zapytał głosem zgoła obojętnym. Aza czekała już tymczasem w sali jadalnej, rozgościwszy się swobodnie, jakby we własnym domu. Zrzuciła podróżne ubranie — i w lekką suknię ranną odziana, z wonną przy ustach cygaretką — siedziała w głębokim, skórą krytym krześle z poręczami. Przed nią na stole, nakrytym lnianym, wzorzystym obrusem kilkuwiekowym, lśniła srebrna zastawa do herbaty i kryształowe, grube, rżnięte czary z różnym owocem i słodyczami. Ona odsunęła dłonią filiżankę z nie dopitą chińską herbatą i odrzuciwszy głowę na oparcie fotelu, patrzyła przymrużonymi oczyma na błękitny dymek egipskiego tytoniu, co się snuł z wolna ku rzeźbionemu stropowi. Przegub stopy wsparła na kolanie drugiej nogi; wśród rozrzuconych fałdów jasnego jedwabiu widniały dwie łydki smukłe i jędrne w czarnych, lśniących pończochach i stopy drobne, złotymi obute trzewikami. Od czasu odwiedzin Łachcia i śmierci jego niespodziewanej Aza porzuciła już zupełnie dawne swoje mieszkanie, w którym i tak dotąd, włócząc się po świecie, gościem jeno rzadkim bywała. Dziwne to wszystko na niej zrobiło wrażenie. Ginęli dla niej ludzie niejednokrotnie — pod drzwiami jej i z dala — na kraniec świata niby przed nią uciekając — ginęli cicho, bez słowa jednego, bez skargi, bez wyrzutu, albo też listami sążnistymi zapowiadając jej dzień i godzinę swojej śmierci, obwiniając ją lub błogosławiąc nieszczerze i po błazeńsku za "bolesne szczęście", jakie im dała — a ona przechodziła zazwyczaj nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego, jak nad szpilką zgubioną, złamanym w gorsecie fiszbinem... O Łachciu nie mogła myśleć spokojnie. Ile razy z domu wychodziła, zdawało się jej zawsze, że widzi na progu od ulicy tego trupa skurczonego, o przerażająco białej, męką przedśmiertną wykrzywionej twarzy, którego nie wiadomo po co jej przyniesiono... Zatrzęsła się teraz na samo przypomnienie. Widziała, że zginął dla niej i przez nią. Myśl jej, przeciw nieokreślonym wyrzutom zbuntowana, zżymać się zaczęła. Przecież ona nie wyrządziła mu żadnej zgoła krzywdy? — czegóż mógł chcieć? Cóż, że go pocałunkami oszalałymi doprowadziła do obłędu, a w chwili ostatniej, kiedy się ośmielił sięgnąć po nią, jak psa odepchnęła? Czyż dlatego zaraz życie sobie odbierać! — lub jeszcze gorzej: tak je ważyć na śmierć dobrowolnie i widocznie? Zamajaczyły jej w pamięci oczy jego, w pierwszej chwili obłąkane zdumieniem i strachem, a potem smutne tak przeraźliwie i jakby gasnące... Leżał złożonymi ramionami na jej kolanach i ku twarzy jej wyciągał głodne usta — prawie piękne w tym momencie. Kazała mu bluźnić. Przeklinać mu kazała sztukę swą i to odrodzenie przez czyn, którym się chełpił; głośno musiał zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, co poprzednio ośmielił się był przeciw niej powiedzieć — i powtórzyć wyraźnie, że niczym jest on wobec niej i niczym jest wszystko wobec jednego ust jej pocałunku... Ha! przecież go nawet w pierś nie pchnęła, kiedy w najwyższym obłędzie miłosnymi objąć ją chciał rękami; uderzyła go tylko wzrokiem i tymi słowy chłodnymi: Cóż ty jesteś wart dla mnie? — marny, podły i bezsilny, jak inni, chociaż jak inni chełpliwy... A on rzekł odchodząc: Nie dlatego, żem cię nie posiadł — lecz że owszem usta twoje pocałowałem, żem przestał wierzyć już w siebie... Śmieszna historia! Rzuciła precz dopalony papieros i stopy w złotych trzewikach wyciągnęła na puszystym dywanie. Zła była na siebie, że myśli wciąż o rzeczy wedle przekonania swego drobnej i niewartej pamięci i tak na dnie gdzieś w duszy śpiącą słabość swoją potwierdza, kiedy by właśnie mocną być winna, mocną i nielitościwą, jak leśny ryś w gałęziach drzewa ukryty, co nad puszczą całą panuje. Odwróciła się na szelest drzwi otwieranych. Na progu stał Jacek — przybladły nieco, i kłaniał jej się głęboko, przepraszając za spóźnienie. Nie wstając z krzesła, wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń lewą, wypieszczoną, z długimi, różowymi paznokciami. Jacek pochylony dotknął jej lekko drżącymi, gorącymi wargami — i w tej chwili Aza, spojrzawszy z góry ponad jego głowę, dostrzegła we drzwiach dziwną postać półnagiego buddysty. Drgnęła mroźnym, niewytłumaczonym przestrachem i oczy rozwarła szeroko... Ta twarz wydała jej się znaną skądś, tak dobrze, tak dobrze znaną... Powstała z wolna — i podczas gdy Jacek, zdziwiony jej zachowaniem, na bok nieco ustąpił, ona wytężyła oczy i pamięć... Coś jakby mętne przypomnienie, kiedy małą jeszcze była dzieweczką: sala olbrzymia, ludźmi zapchana, estrada w światłach rozjarzona — a na niej postać ta sama, te same dłonie o długich, subtelnych palcach, które teraz widzi na klamce drzwi — i ta twarz, długimi czarnymi okolona włosami... I skrzypce czarodziejskie, w żywy chór aniołów dotknięciem dłoni tych zamienione, śpiewają. Czuje w dziecinnej piersi oddech zaparty: gra on, mistrz nad mistrze, skrzypek niezrównany, pan strun i złota, i serc, wielbiony, sławny, potężny, kochany, bogaty, piękny — jak bóg... — Serato!... Trójświatowiedny głowę z lekka pochylił. — Rzeczywiście, niegdyś nosiłem to imię — rzekł bez śladu zakłopotania zwykłym, spokojnie brzmiącym głosem. Category:Stara Ziemia